Two night stand
by Elaina96
Summary: A snowstorm forces two people who made an online connection to unwillingly extend their one-night stand as the blizzard goes through the night. Based off of the movie two night stand. AU: BBRAE-Robstar. art by KillTheArtRat
1. Chapter 1

Two Night Stand.

A snowstorm forces two people who made an online connection to unwillingly extend their one-night stand as the blizzard goes through the night. Based off of the movie _Two Night Stand_. AU: BBRAE-Robstar.

Chapter one.

…

Saturday afternoon Raven sat alone in her apartment doing what she always does… read, read, read… Her hair was up in a ponytail, she had her comfy warm pajamas on, a pair of fuzzy purple slippers, and a steaming cup of tea beside her. She was leaning back comfortably on the sofa with her book open when her roommate entered the apartment.

Kory and her long term boyfriend Richard, entered the apartment giggling over who knows what, and the ruckus forced Raven to put down her book and sigh. She loved them, she really did, but sometimes they really got on her nerves. They were laughing and kissing as they softly groped one another and that's when they spotted Raven. "Raven! You're still here?" Kory noted in surprise as Richard continued to kiss her neck from behind her.

"Indeed I am." Raven responded trying to go back to reading her book.

"She's in the same spot too." Richard noticed.

"Very observant of you Dick." Raven drawled.

"Richard, can you give us a minute?" Kory asked.

"Okay." He said leaning in and kissing her, "Just don't be too long."

Raven couldn't help but groan, "Do I need to make a house rule about showing affection outside the bedroom?" She asked as Richard went into Kory's room and Kory sat down next to her.

"Raven, it's Saturday night and you're here alone, again." She said facing her.

"And?..."

"I just fear that ever since the incident with…" She paused, "He who shall not be named, you have been kind of scared to get out there, back on your feet." She said hesitantly.

"I am not scared." Raven said sternly.

"Of course not, I was just thinking that maybe you should go on a date…"

"A date?" Raven questioned.

"Well… to be more specific, I think you need to get laid."

"Excuse me?!"

"You've just been in this rut, that's all, and I just think maybe if you got some, then maybe you wouldn't be so down all the time." She suggested.

"I am not down all the time." Raven defended.

"But you kind of are. Look Raven, its Saturday night, and you're here reading, just like you do every weekend."

"I like to read." She defended again.

"I know, and that's fine, it's just… look Raven you're my best friend, and I love you, I just think you need to get back on the pony." She said with a smile.

"Okay, and how do I proceed in doing that?" She asked sarcastically.

"Oh I created you an online dating profile!" Kory said excitedly.

"Wait you what?" Raven said in shock as Kory hopped up and grabbed her laptop.

"Yep, see I did all the work." She said logging into the profile.

"I can't believe you did this." Raven said, trying not to show the horror on her face.

"All you need to do is pick a guy, meet up, and bang." She said simply with a smile.

"Kory, I can't." She objected.

"Sure you can." She encouraged. "Look see you already have 4 messages, and there all cute guys!" She said excitedly.

"Kory I…"

"Just think about it, talk to them, test the waters."

"Kory…" She protested.

"Great! If you need me I will be in my room watching _Game of Thrones_ with Richard!" She said hopping off the sofa.

Raven rolled her eyes letting herself fall back on the couch. "I don't need to get laid." She huffed to herself, but then her eyes slowly glanced at the open laptop on the coffee table. "Ugh." She groaned sitting up, "I can't believe I'm doing this." She said setting the computer on her lap. She couldn't help but laugh at the way Kory had set up her profile, she apparently had put her real name instead of a user name, and as for what are you looking for, she put, 'anything I can get'. "Jesus Kory." She said shaking her head before clicking on the messages icon. It was true she did have 4 messages and they were all close by, she could possibly hook up with any of them. But she didn't do stuff like that; this was completely out of her comfort zone. She let out another long sigh before clicking to view them.

WellHung54: ~Heyyy~ "Nope."

NickTheKing: ~Hi sexy~ "Pass."

MisterPoet32: ~Do you wanna be Joliet to my Romeo, Kim to my Konya, Angelina to my Brad Pit?~ "Oh brother." She huffed rolling her eyes. She was about to give up but she couldn't help but wonder what the last person had to say.

LoganDude: ~Hi how are you?~ "Well, I guess we have a winner." She decided.

Raven: ~Hi.~ She messaged and seconds later he responded.

LoganDude: ~Hey how's your night going?~

She stared at the screen for awhile before throwing away everything she had to lose. "Fuck it." She said out loud.

Raven: ~Would you like to hook up tonight?~

LoganDude: ~Really?~

Raven: ~Yes.~

LoganDude: ~Really?~

Raven: ~Yes!~

LoganDude: ~Wow Okay, sure.~

LoganDude: ~Your place or mine?~

Raven: ~Yours.~

"Holy shit." She couldn't believe she just did that and as his address popped on the screen she realized she was actually considering doing this. She quickly put the computer down and stood up, running her fingers through her hair. "I'm doing this, I'm actually doing this." She said pacing her steps. She then ran up to Kory's room and knocked before quickly opening it. "Kory I need- Jesus!" She should have known that watching _Game of Thrones_ meant making out with it playing in the background. She blushed, turning and facing outside the door as she spoke. "Kory I… I need your help." She said, trying not to sound too anxious.

She waited a moment for Kory to get up and meet her outside of the room. "What's wrong?" Kory asked.

"I'm doing it, I'm actually doing it." She said, still in shock.

"You're meeting a guy on the internet?" Kory asked and she nodded. "Eeek, Raven, I'm so happy for you!" She squealed, grabbing her hands and jumping up and down. She then looked down at Raven's pajamas, "You can't wear that." She said simply, and Raven couldn't help but agree.

Raven brushed her hair and changed into a fitted shirt and jeans, she put on her winter coat and some boots before leaving the apartment to bear the cold winter that was outside. She hopped in her car and drove to the nearest liquor store, there was no way she was going to do this sober. She bought a bottle of whisky and before she knew it she was outside his apartment door.

"Okay, here we go." She said building up enough courage to knock on the door. The sudden thought of him being a serial killer or rapist popped into her head and she was suddenly thankful Kory made her take those self defense classes with her. "This is it." She breathed, knocking on the door and it was only seconds later when he opened it.

"Oh my god you're an actual girl." He said in surprise.

"Thank you?" She said awkwardly.

"Ha… Um, hi, Raven I presume." He said holding out his hand.

She stared at it for a minute before looking at him, "This isn't a business transaction."She told him.

"Right sorry." He said pulling back and scratching the back of his head, before moving aside to let her in. "I'm just surprised you're a real girl, and you're here… for… a hookup?"

"Can we not talk about it?" She asked simply.

"Sorry, I just thought a couple of guys were gonna show up at my door and rob me, that's all." She gave him a perplexed look at that, before unintentionally scoping him out, he was fit, kind of short but yet taller than her, his hair was shaggy, and he had a green graphic-T and loose jeans. "You're really pretty." He suddenly said and she blushed realizing she was checking him out.

"Thanks." She said quickly before sitting down at his island and opening up the whisky. "Glasses?" She asked and he quickly ran to the kitchen.

"Right, I guess people don't hook up sober." He assumed, putting the two glasses in front of her. She nodded and poured the drinks and they both took a big shot, tensing at the bitter alcohol going down their throats. "So… are you into birds or something, Raven?" He asked as she leaned over the island.

"Actually my friend made me the profile, I guess she didn't get what a user name is and instead put my actual name."

"So your real name is Raven, wow… that's, that's really pretty." He smiled, leaning over the island table.

She poured herself another drink, "So Logan?"

"Ha, well… Logan is my last name, you can call me Gar." He smiled.

"Gar?" She questioned and he nodded. "Okay?" She took another drink as she started to feel the buzz of alcohol in her blood.

"So… I've never really done anything like this before?" He said hesitantly scratching the back of his head.

"Me neither." She said finishing off her third glass.

"Yeah, sure." He said, doubting this could be her first one night stand, she was far too casual. An uncomfortable silence grew in the room as both drew a blank at what to do. He awkwardly moved his glass around, avoiding eye contact before speaking. "So… like I said, I haven't really done anything like this before and I'm not sure what you want me to-" Before he knew it she suddenly grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him forward, over the counter and kissed him forcefully. She did it partly to shut him up and partly to start things going. His eyes were wide, in shock that she moved so fast, before lightly falling as she kissed him, and he slowly lifted his hand up to cup her face as he kissed back...

…


	2. Chapter 2

Two Night Stand.

Chapter two

Raven squinted her eyes open as the bright light from the window hit her. "Emmm…" She moaned, rolling over to get away from the blinding sun, but as soon as she faced the other direction she could see that not only was she not in her own bed, but she wasn't alone in it, and as the image of the person next to her became clear she couldn't help but grip the blankets to her and scream!

The scream woke up the person next to her and in a panic he rose, got tangled in the blankets and fell off the bed with a thunk! "What's wrong, what happen?!" He asked looking around.

It was then did the memories of the night before come crashing down on her head, along with a hangover headache. "Oh god." She said holding her head.

"Are you okay?" He asked, climbing back onto the bed.

She did a small glance at him, bare chested and in boxers. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Okay, okay…" He said quickly grabbing the basket by his bedside and handing it to her. "Here" He said and she gratefully took it as she began to heave into it. "It's okay." He tried to comfort as he held back her hair.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, it passed." She said handing back the basket as she started to hold her head again.

"You kind of over did it on the drinks, huh?" He asked and she nodded, trying to think back to how many shots she took. "Do you need anything? Something to eat, Advil?"

"Yes Advil." She nodded and he quickly hopped up, got her some water and the medicine. "Thanks." She nodded, taking it. With the Advil in her system she knew it was only a matter of time before her hangover would leave and the water was already helping.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks." She said, glancing over at the nightstand next to her, it was there did she spot two open condom wrappers. "Oh my god, we actually did it!" She realized.

"Wasn't that the point of a hook up, was to do it?" He questioned.

"Yeah but, I didn't think I would actually go through with it. I mean I have never done anything remotely like this." She said as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Didn't I say that last night?"

"Yeah, well… I thought that's just what people say…" He shrugged.

"Yeah well, I literally have never done anything like this before." She said again.

"Really." He huffed, still not believing her.

"Really." She said sternly as she bent down and grabbed her clothes, the blanket still wrapped around her. She then stopped. "Can, can you turn around?" She asked hesitantly.

"Really? I think we're past this. You-know, because we had sex."

"Can you just look away please." She said sternly and he huffed before turning around.

"So… did I like, pop your hookup cherry?" He asked smugly.

"Ugh, don't say it like that." She winced, fully getting dressed.

"No, I mean it's cool, I've never really done the one night stand thing either." He said facing her.

"Clearly." She noted, remembering parts from the night before.

"Well clearly I wasn't that bad since you wanted to do it again." He huffed.

"Maybe I just wanted to finish what you couldn't in the first time." She retorted.

"Well maybe it would have been better for you if you did a little more research in the guy you hooked up with." He shot back and she narrowed her eyes.

"You know this was fun and all…" She said grabbing her jacket, "But I think it's time I head home." She said walking towards the door.

"Oh well thanks for the bang, I had a great time." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah, if only I could say the same." She shot back.

"Really, cause it sounded like you had a pretty good time last night, especially when you wanted round two."

"Don't believe everything you hear Garf."

"Its Gar." He said in annoyance.

"Whatever, it sounds like a first draft of a name anyway."

"Screw you." He spat.

"We tried that remember, it didn't end so well." She finished, slamming the door. She stomped down the stairs, completely aggravated. "What an ass." She huffed, reaching the door. She couldn't wait to go home, shower, and have a nice cup of tea. But that all stopped when she realized the door wouldn't open. "No." She laughed to herself, "No." She looked out the window and to her despair the door was completely closed off by snow. "This can't be happening." She tried again, and kept trying for a good five minutes before kicking the door and giving up. She leaned back on the wall and slowly let her body fall down it to the floor. "This can't be happening." It was then did she start to hear the unwanted voice of the guy who held her hookup cherry.

"Oh my god Vic, you will never believe what happened last night. I totally got laid! I did too. No I so did! Yeah, imagine this super hot angel faced babe, and I totally banged her, twice! Yeah well, it turned out she might have been hot on the outside but she was a real bitch on a stick on the inside. Yeah, a total bitch- …Vic, I'm gonna have to call you back." He said quickly hanging up the phone as he stared at her.

"Hi, remember me, I'm the bitch on a stick." She smiled.

"He um… What seems the be the problem?" He asked awkwardly.

"The door-

"Oh, yeah, it gets jammed sometimes." He interrupted, moving her aside and whamming his body against it.

She watched him do this three times before finishing her sentence. "-Is snowed in." She said as he looked out the window.

"Oh…" He observed. "Well… this is awkward."

…

"Well jump city, I hope you don't plan on going anywhere cause it is a complete whiteout out there. Yep the storm really came in hard last night and it shows no sign of leaving." The weather man broadcasted.

"Kory please. There has to be something you can do." Raven pleaded into her phone as she sat on the three stairs to the bedroom.

 _'I'm sorry Raven, but the streets aren't even plowed.'_

"Oh come on Kory, ask richy-rich there to send a helicopter or something!" She begged desperately. "I can't stay here another minute with this guy."

"I can hear you." She heard Gar huff from the living room.

"Kory!"

 _'I'm sorry Raven, but there's nothing we can do.'_

Raven let out a long sigh before saying goodbye and hanging up. She then drug her hand down her face dramatically and groaned, this was all Kory's fault, she was the one who peer-pressured her into doing this stupid hookup, and now she is trapped here with the worst person to be trapped with.

"You-know, it's not that bad." He mentioned from the couch.

"How you figure?" She asked, lifting up her head.

"Look, I know we had a rough start, but I think we can make the best of this." He said getting up and walking towards her. "I make a mean blueberry waffle." He offered with a smile, giving her his hand. She gave him a small glare before giving in and letting him help her to her feet.

…

"Bon-appetit." He said dramatically setting a plate of blueberry waffles in front of her. "They will be the best waffles you have ever had." He assured. She rolled her eyes but yet couldn't help but smile at his showmanship as he waited for her to take a bite. A part of her really wished she hated it, but she could do no such thing, they were amazing. "Well?..." He asked.

"There okay." She said simply, before taking another bite.

"You liar." He said playfully.

"What, it's not my fault you can't cook." She said as she continued to eat.

"If there so bad then why are you still eating them?" He asked with a smirk.

"I don't want to be rude." She said simply.

"Yeah sure, what you mean to say is, Gar these waffles are amazing, the best I ever had." He said dramatically.

"Nope there simply average." She told him.

"Okay then I guess I will take them away." He said grabbing her plate.

"Wait! no, they're amazing, okay." She huffed and he gave her a wicked smirk, putting the plate down.

"That's what I thought." He smirked smugly as the silence grew between them again. "Tell you what, I would prefer not to spend the next 24 hours with this awkward silence vibe between us." He said with hand gestures. "How about we just pretend we never had sex, and the whole drunk hookup thing never happened?"

She stared at him a moment before swallowing her bite. "Yeah that sounds great you know, but the thing is… there are things you can't just forget."

"Like?"He questioned.

"Your dick." She said quickly. "I've seen it, I can't un-see it, and to me that's a big deal." She told him.

He stared at her for a moment, trying to hold in a smile. "Did you just call my dick big?"

"What." She blinked.

"Yep." He grinned.

"No. No I did not. I called the implication of your dick big, not the dick itself." She corrected awkwardly.

"Either way I'm ganna take it as a complement." He grinned.

"My point is, you can't just erased the fact that two people had sex." She said simply.

He smirked, "I think you underestimate us."

…


	3. Chapter 3

Two Night Stand.

Chapter three

It was early afternoon and the pair had settled on a comfortable silence in the living room. On the couch Raven sat leaning back, reading a book she found on the book shelf, while Gar sat in a green beanbag chair, playing an intense game of _Halo_.

"Frankly I'm shocked someone like you even owns _The Giver_." She spoke glancing at the boy in front of her.

"It was probably a gift." He said squirming in his chair as he played the game.

"Well I recommend you try it, it's an excellent read."

"Yeah okay, I will put it on my to-do list." He said before pausing the game and turning around to look at her.

"What?" She asked.

"I just had a great idea."

"Impressive."

"Ha, no… I mean it's the perfect way to kill time." He said excitedly.

"I'm listening." She said, her eyes on the book. He got up and ran to the kitchen, opened the fridge and ran back, holding a bag of brownies in front of her. "Oh you found brownies, good for you."

"There not just any brownies, there edibles." He said happily.

"Well I would assume there edible."

"No, edibles… pot brownies." He clarified.

"You expect me to eat pot brownies… where did you get those anyway?" She questioned.

"A buddy of mine gave them to me for Christmas. I never tried them, but I hear it's a blast." He said, still holding the bag in front of her. "Come on Rae Rae, what do you have to lose."

"Fine." She huffed grabbing the bag and getting up. "But don't call me Rae Rae."

…

The room was quiet again as they both sat on opposite ends of the couch. The bag was empty on the coffee table and they were waiting around for something to happen.

"How do you know if you're feeling it?" She asked.

"I don't know, I've never done this before." He said staring off at nothing.

"You've never gotten high before?" She questioned.

"Excuse me for not being a pot head." He said defensively.

"But you're like a college boy."

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"I guess I just thought college boys tended to get stoned in dorms." She shrugged.

"And does this look like a dorm to you?" He asked gesturing to his apartment. "And if were on the subject of college student stereotypes don't college girls tend to fool around with their roommates." He teased smirking at her, but she only glared in response.

"Anyway…" She said roughly, "How does a college boy afford such a nice apartment?" She asked.

"Big inheritance." He smiled. "Some would even refer to me as loaded." He said in a flirty tone.

"How are you still single?" She asked sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm a real catch." He said in mock offense, before pounding on his chest and belching loudly.

"Yeah, sure. So I'm guessing you don't have a job." She guessed.

"Nope, I'm living the dream." He said leaning back, his hands behind his head. "What about you, do you work?" He asked glancing her way.

"I have a part time job at the book store." She answered.

"A book store, of course you work at a book store." He laughed.

"I like books." She defended.

"I didn't say anything." He said raising his hands.

"You did too, you said 'of course you work at a book store'." She mocked his voice.

He laughed a little, "I think those brownies are kicking in." He grinned.

"I think mine was defective, I don't feel a thing." She huffed.

"Well let's see." He said grabbing his laptop.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Seeing how long it should take for the brownies to settle in." He said simply, typing it in.

"Are you crazy, that's a good way for the cops to track us down." She said turning to him in an outburst.

He turned to her and smiled, "Paranoid much?"

She sat back down and huffed, "Okay, so I might be feeling it a little bit."

"What was that!" He yelled.

"What!" She jumped and he turned to her, laughing. "You're an ass." She barked shoving him.

"Oh come on, I was just playing." He defended.

"Yeah, you do that a lot." She said distantly as she harshly turned away.

He let out a sigh, "Look, I'm sorry." He said sincerely. "I… I have a hard time taking things seriously."

She turned to him and sighed. "It's not just you; I have a hard time with… silliness." She said, struggling to find the right word. "I am kind of a bitch on a stick."

"I didn't mean that." He said quickly, "I was just upset."

"It's okay." She said smiling lightly.

He smiled two before slowly letting it fall. "Do… do you really think Gar sounds like a first draft of a name?"

"No." She said quickly, "Well yes, yes it does, but it's okay."

He looked down for a moment, struggling with his words before confessing something. "It is a first draft of a name." He said timidly.

"What?" She asked.

"It's the first half of my name."

"Okay, so what's your name?" She asked.

"You don't want to know… let's just change the subject." He said turning away.

"No, I want to know your name." She protested. "Please, I promise I won't make fun of you."

"It's silly. That's why I have everyone call me Gar."

"It's Garfunkel, isn't it, I knew it!"

"No it's… Garfield, okay."

"Garfield." She repeated.

"Yep."

"That… isn't that bad." She said awkwardly.

"Really?" He said lifting up his head.

"I mean it's odd, but not bad." She said sheepishly.

"Okay." He said laughing a little. "But while we're on the subject of honesty… Did I really not finish the job the first time?"

"What?" She asked.

"Last night."

"What happened to pretending last night never happened? I mean why are you even thinking about it?" She asked uncomfortably.

"I never stopped thinking about it." He said quietly, and she couldn't help but blush a little.

"I just said that to be mean. I was just embarrassed about the whole thing…" She confessed.

"So I did make you cum twice." He grinned.

"You don't have to be so bleak about it." She huffed.

"I'm sorry." He laughed. "My ego is just really high right now." He then turned to her. "Why where you embarrassed, I mean it wasn't your first time or anything?" He asked.

"No, it was just… I have only been with one other person. My ex." She said dejectedly.

"Me too." He admitted quietly and she turned to him in surprise. "Here's to being with only one other person!" He said raising his hand for a high-five.

"No."

"Okay." He said lowering it. "So… what happened with your ex, you know, that made him your ex?"

"That… is a long story." She sighed.

"We have nothing better to do, come on. I'm all ears." He said with a smile.

She huffed, yet couldn't help but smile, giving in. But that smile fell as she prepared herself for the story of he-who-shall-not-be-named. "I met him the first day of college. He was charming and romantic, and he got me to open up to him, and step outside my comfort zone. I never really pictured myself being with anyone until I met him. Before I knew it I had given myself to him, mind, body, and soul. I know its cliche but I really thought he was the one. But it was all too good to be true. We were together for a little over a year before he proposed, I thought it was going too fast but he really tried to talk me into it, so much in fact that he started acting not like himself. I knew he was from a different country from his accent, but what I didn't know was that he was an illegal immigrant." She let out a long sigh. "None of it was real, he was just using me."

"He's an idiot." He said quickly and she turned to him. "I mean you have to be a real moron to not see how amazing you really are." He said honestly, and she couldn't help but blush."Well…" He said awkwardly clearing his throat and getting up. "I don't know about you but I'm hungry, and I'm thinking pizza."

"Good luck getting anyone to deliver." She told him.

He walked over to his fridge and opened up the freezer just to reveal stacks of frozen pizzas inside. "You were saying?"

…


	4. Chapter 4

Two Night Stand.

Chapter four

Raven sat on the couch, The Giver in her lap and a slice of pizza in her hand as she mindlessly ate and read. She was still a little under the influence and it was currently making the book in her lap very fascinating. She then lifted up her head, hearing a loud sound of things falling from the other room and before she could ask if everything was okay Garfield ran into the room very excited.

"Guess what I just found!- Did you eat that whole pizza?" He asked, suddenly distracted.

Raven looked down at the plate beside her that not too long ago had a whole pizza on it. "Never mind that, what did you find?" She asked and he suddenly got excited again as he pulled a controller out from behind his back. "A controller." She said blankly.

"Yes a controller, it's my 2nd one, it's been lost for, like, ever… and I found it!"

"Congratulations." She said impassively.

"Don't you get it, this means you can play Xbox too!"

"No thanks." She said, her eyes turning back to her book.

"Oh come on Raven, please…" He begged.

"I don't do games." She told him.

"There's a first time for everything." He smiled, waving the controller in front of her.

She looked at it for a minute before sighing loudly and slamming her book shut. "Fine."

"Yes, great, oh my god… I know the perfect game!" He said overly excited as he pulled her down to the floor with him. He turned on the Xbox and pressed a few buttons as battle music started to play on the TV. "Pick a avatar." He told her as male and female avatar options loaded on the screen.

"All these women have huge breasts." She noted in disgust.

"I know." He smiled.

"Well, clearly the male gender made this game." She huffed picking a girl with purple hair and a black outfit. She then watched as the boy beside her quickly picked the guy with bright green hair.

"What? Green is my lucky color." He told her, as if he needed a reason for picking that avatar.

"Okay now what?" She asked as the game started.

"It's easy, that one is kick, that one is punch, that and that is flip kick…"

"So I just have to kick your guy's ass over and over until I win?" She asked.

"Yeah pretty much, but it's not easy." He told her just as the KNOCK OUT letters lit the screen.

"I don't know, that was pretty easy." She told him.

"You just caught me off guard, that's all." He huffed focusing on the game.

KNOCK OUT

KNOCK OUT

KNOCK OUT

"I have to say I kind of like this game." Raven smiled and Garfield huffed.

"Well I was going easy on you."

"Yeah sure." She smirked, "Now, why don't you stop going easy on me." She told him.

"I will." He said back, his eyes on the screen and she couldn't help but smirk again as his fighting tactics didn't change.

"I thought you were gonna stop going easy on me." She said smugly. He huffed and then nudged her, getting a punch in. "Hey, that's cheating." She told him.

"No it's not." He said with a smile, shoving her again.

She huffed and shoved him back and then he grabbed her controller. She turned to him in surprise as he smirked and held it away from her. "Give it back." She told him.

"Come and get it." He said tauntingly.

She huffed and before he knew it she pounced on him, knocking him over as she reached for the controller that he still held out of reach. She stretched over him and tried to grab it as he kept it out of arms length. She then lost her balance on her hand and fell slightly before catching herself, and it was then did she realize their position, and he realized it too. She looked down at him, somewhat surprised as he looked up at her, their faces inches apart. Breaths caught in throats as they stood still, waiting for the other to react or move.

"Screw it." She breathed, letting herself fall the few inches onto him, kissing him profoundly.

He was surprised yet greeted it as the same thing was on his mind. He slowly dropped the controller behind him as his hand moved it to wrap around her back and the other went to hold the back of her neck as he kissed her. She then pulled away, winded as he stared back at her with a heavy breath, and before he knew it she had gotten up and left him there on the floor, clueless. He quickly sat up and turned just to watch her walk into his bedroom. A smile crept on his face as he swiftly got up, bunching up the rug under his feet as he hurriedly ran to his room after her.

He ran into the room just to have her grab him and kiss him, he couldn't help but smile against her lips as one hand went behind her head and tangled in her hair and the other gripped her hip. Moving fast she quickly tugged his shirt up until he pulled away and took off the garment with a smirk. She couldn't help but lightly huff at his self-righteousness before shoving him backwards onto the bed. She then slowly pulled up her sweater and tossed it aside before doing the same with her shirt. She slowly lifted her head to look at him as he gulped and smiled softly before leaning up and kissing her as she leaned over him. Her hands cupped his face as he wrapped his arms around her and let them fall back on the comforter. She laid on top of him, kissing him fervently before she slowly lifted her hips, letting her hands skim down his stomach to his pants. He couldn't help but pull away and watch with a heated breath as she undid the top button. He gulped but before she could lower the zipper he grabbed her hips and with an intake of breath he flipped them, pinning her to the bed. She gasped at this and he smirked before leaning down to kiss her. He slowly trailed the kisses off her mouth and down her neck as she turned and reached for his nightstand. She slowly sat up and he moved beside her, still kissing her neck as she reached inside the drawer. She couldn't help but shake her head and smirk before turning to him.

"Ambitious, are we." She smirked.

"I guess you could say I'm a bit of a collector." He laughed lightly. He then turned back, continuing to kiss her neck before mumbling into her skin. "The orange box is what we used last night."

She couldn't help but smirk, "Ultra ribbed it is."

…

Raven slowly opened her tired eyes as she adjusted to the morning sun that shined through the window. She began to sat up but stopped as she noticed something restrained her, she slowly glanced down to see a sleeping form beside her, his arms tightly wrapped around her waist. She couldn't help but smile as she glanced down at him and brushed some stray bangs away from his face.

"Gar." She said softly and she watched him moan before opening his eyes.

"Morning." He said softly with a smile as he slowly leaned up next to her. He leaned forward and kissed the back of her bare shoulder before resting his head on it. "Last night was fun." He said with a small laugh."

"So I guess you aren't the worst person to be stranded with." She said with a small smile as she turned and glanced at him.

"Right back at you." He said and couldn't help but grin before hopping up off the bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm gonna make my famous blueberry waffles that you love so much." He said excitedly.

She continued to smile as she watched him skip to the kitchen in his T-shirt and boxers before she turned and hopped off the bed. She landed on the cold wood floor and looked around for her socks that seemed to have disappeared. "How would you feel if I borrowed a pair of your socks?" She hollered.

"Go for it." She heard him yell from the kitchen. She tiptoed on the cold floor over to his dresser and opened the top drawer where she assumed his socks would be. She was right, the socks were there, among other things... There were piles of picture frames shoved on top of them and when she slowly picked them up her face fell. They were all of him with a blond, hugging and kissing, and on the biggest one was _'Gar and Terra 4-ever'._ She stared at the frame for a minute, her heart slowly sinking in her chest as Garfield ran into the room. "Hey, so do you want blueberries or extra blueberries?" He asked as she slowly turned around, the frame in her hand.

"Who's Terra?" She asked and his face fell.

"I can explain."

"You don't need to." She said putting the frame down. "I didn't ask and you didn't lie. This was just a hookup." She said, hurriedly putting on her clothes.

"It was more than that and you know it."

"But it wasn't, cause if it was then…" She paused.

"Then… what?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said quietly before turning and walking out the room. She heard a loud noise from outside and glanced out the window to see the snowplow plow the streets. "Thank god." She breathed and ran to the door, quickly putting on her shoes and grabbing her cote.

"Raven, Raven wait." He hollered running up to her. "I think I love you."

She huffed. "You don't even know me."

"I know enough to know that I want to be with you."

"And what makes you think I want to be with you, a cheater..." She said harshly.

"I didn't cheat." He suddenly said.

"What?"

"Look at this." He said, handing her a small letter.

"Why-"

"Just look at it." He insisted and she huffed, rolling her eyes before looking down at the letter.

Garfield I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. We're not the young teenagers we once were. I've changed, I'm not the same girl you fell in love with, and I think you know that. It's time to grow up and move on. I know I should have told you sooner but I didn't have it in me to say this to your face. I've moved on and I hope you do the same, and I hope you don't hate me for up and leaving in the middle of the night. I'm sorry Gar, but things change.

Raven slowly glanced up at him as he looked at her with begging eyes. She sighed and handed him the paper before turning towards the door. "Goodbye Garfield." She said coldly.

"Raven wait."

"Your waffles are burning." She informed him before harshly shutting the door…


	5. Chapter 5

Two Night Stand.

Chapter five -Last chapter

Raven slowly entered her apartment and sighed, seeing Richard and Kory making out on the couch. She loudly cleared her throat, getting the attention of the couple. "Raven!" Kory yelled, hopping up and running to her friend. "How are you, are you okay?" She asked in concern.

"I'm fine Kory." Raven said distantly.

"Are you sure, I mean what happened?" She asked.

"I'm just gonna take a shower, okay." She said, slowly walking to the bathroom.

…

"What am I supposed to do man?" Garfield asked his friend over the phone, "I don't have her number, I don't know where she lives, hell, I don't even know her last name!"

 _'I don't know what to say, you got to get creative.'_

It was then did an idea come to him. "I got it, I'll call you later Vic." He said hanging up the phone. He ran over to a junk drawer and pulled out a hammer before walking over to the window near the fire escape.

…

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the movies with us?" Kory ask as her and Richard stood by the door, their coats and shoes on.

Raven sat on the couch her book open on her lap. "Kory I'm fine." Raven reassured.

"You sure?" Kory asked.

"Go, have fun." She encouraged turning back to her book.

Kory turned to Richard who shrugged before they both left the apartment. As soon as the door shut Raven let out a sigh, putting her book down, she wasn't even reading it, how could she? Her mind was far too distraught to focus on anything right now. It was then when she heard a knock on the door. She rolled her eyes and huffed before getting up off the couch. "What, did you forget your keys?" She asked opening the door.

"Ma'am, are you Raven Roth?" The officer asked.

"Yes?" She questioned, "What is this about?"

"You are under arrest for the breaking and entering of the residence of a Garfield Logan."

"You have to be kidding me."

…

Raven sat in a jail cell completely aggravated. He had her arrested, he actually had her arrested. "I have officially hit rock bottom." She huffed to herself.

"Raven Roth, you made bail." A guard announced as he opened the cell door.

"Oh thank god, Kory to the rescue." She said getting up. The guard slowly escorted her down the hall and into a room where low and behold was waiting for her. Raven stood still in surprise as Garfield stood in front of her, flowers in one hand and a 'I'm sorry' balloon in the other. "What are you doing here?" She asked harshly.

"He bailed you out." The guard answered.

"I know this looks bad, but I didn't know any other way of contacting you." Garfield defended.

"Did you think maybe I didn't want to be contacted." She said harshly.

"Oh my god Raven!" Kory yelled running up and hugging her friend. "Are you okay, what happened?"

"It doesn't matter." Raven answered, "I just want to go home." She said letting her friend walk her away.

"Raven wait, I'm sorry!" Garfield protested and she couldn't help but roll her eyes and turn to him. "Okay, I get it your upset, and this probably wasn't the best way of getting a hold of you… But I felt something, and I know you did too, and no matter what you say you can't deny that we had a connection."

"What about Terra?" She asked harshly.

"You read the note, it's over, it has been over. Look I know I should have told you about her but I can honestly say that when I was with you she didn't cross my mind, nobody crossed my mind, it was like no one else existed." He said honestly.

"Aww." Kory couldn't help but gush from the background. "Come on Raven, give him another chance."

"You had me put in jail." She said harshly.

"Yes I know, and I'm sorry, that was a very stupid thing to do. I messed up, I do that a lot, but can you honestly tell me you felt nothing… nothing?" He said looking at her.

"You had me arrested."

"Your still on that, look, hey… someday you're gonna laugh about this. It will be a funny story to tell our kids." He shrugged.

"Can you please… just leave me alone." She told him.

He let out a long sigh, "Okay." He said quietly in defeat, before handing her the flowers and balloon and walking out the door.

Raven sighed, turning back to her friend. "Can we go now?"

"Raven…" Kory began with a smile.

"Nope." Raven interrupted, knowing where this was going.

"You like him." Kory finished.

"No I don't, he's a clueless, immature-"

"Idiot?" Kory asked.

"Yes."

"No the balloon." Kory pointed.

"What?" Raven questioned looking up at the floating object. She pulled the string down and grabbed the round balloon. On one side it said 'I'm sorry' and on the other it said 'I'm an idiot.'

"Raven." Kory began.

"Don't say it." Raven told her, her eyes closed as she held the balloon.

"You like him." Kory finished again.

Raven scuffed and looked back down at the balloon. "Dammit." She swore, tossing the flowers and the balloon aside and ran out the door.

"Go!" Kory hollered in excitement before bending down and picking up the flowers.

Raven couldn't help but roll her eyes at herself as she ran down the cold winter streets. She was actually running after him, now she was starting to feel like the idiot in this situation. It was then did she spot him and she slowed her pace as she walked up to him. With the sound he turned around and smiled seeing her approach him. "You're a real idiot, you know that." She told him, trying to catch her breath.

He couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, I've been called that before."

"I mean to think that we could actually work out…" She huffed and he smiled walking up to her. "It's ridiculous and crazy and-" He quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her close, shutting her up with a kiss. If she was annoyed at all by the action she didn't show it as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, letting him spin her around as she kissed him back.

 _end_


End file.
